Picture Perfect
by nicolec
Summary: AU: Nathan is a rich and sexy basketball player for the Celtics. Haley is a vocal major at Berklee College of Music. They briefly meet in Peyton's studio during a photo shoot, and Nathan is intrigued. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nathan is a rich and sexy basketball player for the Celtics. Haley is a vocal major at Berklee College of music. They briefly meet at a photo shoot in Peyton's studio. Will sparks ever fly? **

Peyton is a photographer in Boston shooting the NBA 2006 All Star Calendar. She is married to Jake who coaches basketball at a local high school. Their daughter Jenny just turned five.

Haley is one of Peyton's best friends. She is going to school at Berklee College of Music to be a vocalist.

**Brooke is a fashion designer starting her own boutique in Boston. She and Haley are roommates.**

**Nathan is the point guard for the Boston Celtics.**

**Lucas gave up basketball for a heart condition. He is s columnist for Sports Illustrated, and he also writes freelance fiction articles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. This story, however is my own. Any similarities to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental etc., etc. In other words, please don't sue me, my husband and cats are the only things that I have of any value.**

Chapter 1 -This Never Happened Before

"Peyton, are you done yet?" Haley shouted into what she thought was a studio occupied only by one of her closest friends. Instead she encountered a scantily clad man with piercing blue eyes.

The half naked man looked up with a smirk and said, "She went to reload the camera. Apparently I'm just too good looking for just one roll".

Haley just rolled her eyes and left the room leaving a very shocked Nathan Scott behind as she closed the door.

After several minutes a very apologetic Peyton stepped out of the photo studio. "Haley, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. Remember that basketball calendar I told you about?"

Haley nodded her response.

Peyton continued, "Well it has taken longer than I thought it would. I should be done in about a half an hour though. I'll meet you and Brooke at dinner when I'm done."

Haley just smiled and said, "Sure, you making us wait has nothing to do with the scantily clad basketball player in your studio right now."

Peyton chuckled and replied, "Yea right. I have been surrounded with guys with egos the size of the continent and biceps larger than brain all day. Plus, I'll have my very own scantily clad basketball player in my house tonight."

"Ewwww... Major TMI on your part Peyton."

Peyton responded with, "What can I say? Jake is quit the hottie.

"Whatever!" Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "Just don't take forever okay?"

Peyton said, "Okay, I'll see you ladies soon."

Meanwhile Back in the Studio 

A very perplexed Nathan Scott was thinking about the situation that just occurred. A girl seemed unimpressed by his charms. Thinking back, Nathan couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Then he thought to himself, _Wait a minute, that never happens._

Nathan was right. That never happened. He was Nathan Scott, the 24-year-old point guard for the Boston Celtics. He was the number one draft pick when he finished out his college career at UConn. He has been on the cover of Sport's Illustrated. The Boston Globe had done a full Sunday pull out feature on him, twice. And now he was having his picture taken for the 2006 NBA All-stars calendar, wearing nothing but a pair of Celtics boxers and holding a basketball. Girls did not simply roll their eyes at Nathan Scott and walk away.

He continued musing about this until the blonde photographer walked in. "So Polly, did you find your good looking friend."

Peyton looked at him straight in the eye and said, "For the fifth time, the name is Peyton." She said it again really slowly for him, "Pey-ton. Got it?"

_Great, twice in one day!_ "Sorry, Pey-ton. I didn't mean to forget your name and get your undies all in a crink."

"Look Mister Scott, let's get one thing clear. I don't give a damn that you are on the Celtics and make jillions a year and have ladies fall at your feet. I'm doing this only because my agent told me I needed to diversify my art portfolio. So, if we could kindly finish this up, I'd like to resume my regularly scheduled day, eat dinner with my friends, and go home to my husband and daughter."

_Great now this one thinks he's an ass. Not again. _Nathan muses about how he will most likely hear from his agent about how he has to be nice to the fans, especially the ladies. _Better think quick and apologize. _"I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. And please, call me Nathan. Mister Scott is my fathers name." Nathan then proceeded to flash her a smile.

_Great a flirt, _Peyton thought, "Lets just get this done, so we can finish."

"Alright" Nathan replied.

After several minutes of Peyton coaching Nathan how to stand in the pictures and clicking dozens of photos Nathan spoke up again. "So, did you ever find your friend?"

"What?" Peyton replied clearly engrossed with her work.

"You know. Brunette with red highlights, about 5'4", seems kind of feisty."

"You mean Haley. Yes I found her. Now can we keep shooting? I'm late for dinner plans."

"Oh sorry. I'm assuming you're meeting Haley." Nathan smiled.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You assumed correct. Now spread your feet shoulder width apart and look at the ball not the camera."

"Well, can I buy you dinner to make up for this whole awful experience that you had today? Nathan asked giving Peyton his trademark Scott smile.

Peyton looked back at him and said, "You must be deaf and stupid. Did you not hear me fifteen minutes ago tell you about my husband and daughter? Don't you see the 1.5 carrot diamond on my finger? Not only am I not interested, I'm not available."

Instead of making a snide comment Nathan said back without missing a beat, "Well duh. Dinner would be for your friends too. And your husband and daughter if you like."

Peyton stopped for a moment. "Let me think about it. No."

"Are you sure, I'm good for it." Nathan tried.

Peyton replied, "Once again no. And plus we're finished, so your free to go. My assistant will show you out." With that Peyton left the studio to meet her friends.

_Wow, two women in one day that I couldn't win over._ Nathan was intrigued. He hardly ever met women who spoke their minds to him, let alone flat out rejected him. While internally he tried to tell himself to shrug it off, he couldn't, because something felt different.

There was something different about the brunette. _What was her name again?_ _Oh yea, Haley._ Haley. She was definitely something. He couldn't shrug off her long flowing hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Little did Nathan know, but that hazel eyed beauty was going to one day change his life.

Nathan quickly got dressed and left the studio. He returned to the hotel to call the one person in the world that always had it together. Nathan could always count on this one person to help him figure things out.

Nathan dialed the numbers and said, "Hey Lucas what's up? How's my favorite ever so slightly older brother?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I want to start with a special thank you to the following people who were kind enough to review my story:

oth2007- Thanks for being my first reviewer.

lilmonkeygirl31- Sorry to make you wait so long for Chapter 2.

xxbabii- I thought Nathan being rejected would be funny too, and I plan to show the change that Nathan goes through as a result of his meeting.

Doveangel1213- Sorry for the wait, and thanks for being hooked already.

Lavy4Naley4ever- Don't worry, I plan on making Nathan work for Haley.

thedreamygirl- You'll find out Lucas' advice soon, and Nathan will meet Haley and Peyton again.

Please continue to review, because I love the comments. You all have been so sweet and encouraging. Now on with the story, but FIRST...

Disclaimer: I don't own any little bit of OTH. I would like to own James for a little while even though my husband would probably object. Any similarities to real or fictional events/people is purely coincidental. (Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money of this.)

Chapter 2

Nathan quickly got dressed and left the studio. He returned to his penthouse to call the one person in the world that always had it together. Nathan could always count on this one person to help him figure things out.

Nathan dialed the numbers and said, "Hey Lucas what's up? How's my favorite ever so slightly older brother?

Lucas grinned as he replied, "Wonderful and busy as always. I think I need to sit down out of shock. It's not often that the great Nathan Scott makes time for us little people."

Nathan rolling with the punches says, "Ouch that hurts bro, and what are you talking about I called you a week ago."

"Try two", Lucas said. "But really man, it's great to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Well, I am going to be in the city for the next two weeks. We have practices and home games, but I'm looking forward to spending some time at home" Nathan answered.

"That's cool!" Lucas said trying to be cool even though he did miss hanging out with his brother.

"So big brother, have you eaten yet?", Nathan asked.

"Not yet, what did you have in mind?" Lucas responded.

Nathan answer, "Some of the guys on the team mentioned this new place called Blink. They apparently have good food and good drinks."

"And a plethora of hot women for you to choose from" Lucas laughed.

"Dude, that didn't even cross my mind." After a pause Nathan added, "Okay so maybe it did for like five seconds, but I have to talk to you about something."

Lucas quickly asked, "What's her name and what did you do?"

Nathan answered, "Peyton and Haley, but let me assure you I've done nothing."

"Wow, two girls this time. Making up for a dry spell Nate?" Lucas asked while verbally jabbing his brother.

Nathan replied, "Very funny big bro, but let me assure you it is nothing like that."

"But you will tell me all about it at dinner?" Lucas asked.

Nathan answered, "I plan on it. See you in 20?"

Lucas ended the call with, "See you in 20."

Meanwhile, a trio of ladies was already enjoying an evening at Blink.

"Brooke, I can't believe you suggested this place. I mean look at what I am wearing, and look at what she is wearing. You told me this morning that a tank top, jacket, and jeans would be okay." A very exasperated Haley said to her friend.

Brooke answered, "Come on Tutorgirl, you know you look hot in anything you wear. Plus, would I let you out of the apartment in anything less than fabulous?"

Peyton added, "She does have a point Hales."

Haley looked at them and scoffed, "Yea right. You both need your eyes checked."

Brooke replied, "Come on Haley, we all know you are gorgeous." She paused then continued, "Just because Chris Keller was an ass and did not appreciate what a fine specimen of the female form you are, doesn't mean that you are not totally hot."

Haley just looked at her. She was still upset and pissed off that she and her boyfriend had broken up three months prior. Of course it still stung that she did this after catching Chris Keller on top of another girl in his bed.

Peyton seeing Haley's uneasiness about Chris turned attention back to Brooke. "So Brooke, you said we had to come out to celebrate. What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Well since you asked," Brooke started while glowing from ear to ear, "Rapid Couture has agreed to pick up five of my clothing designs and display them in all their retail places throughout Boston."

"Oh Brooke! That is so wonderful." Haley and Peyton exclaimed in unison.

Brooke answered, "It is, isn't it? So clear your calendars for Saturday, because that's when they will put up my display."

"Count me in." Peyton said.

"It's a date." Haley added.

Brooke still smiling turned to Peyton and said, "So P. Jagalski, as much as I love clothes, you know my second favorite topic is hot guys." Brooke paused, "And I know that you had six very hot guys in your studio earlier today. So you must dish."

Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "Puh-lease. All six of them were essentially brain dead. One of them even had the nerve to hit on me and Haley."

This got Haley's attention. "I was hit on?"

Peyton laughed, "Yes Haley. And we could have had dinner tonight with the great Nathan Scott, small forward for the Boston Celtics."

Now Peyton had Brooke's full attention. "Whoa, whoa whoa! You mean we could be having dinner with a hot superstar, and you turned him down!"

"Hello! Earth to Brooke. Newsflash, I'm happily married." Peyton answered.

"Well, that's true, but we're not." Brooke scoffed. You should have been more considerate to my and Tutorgirl's needs" she said jokingly.

This time Haley responded, "Who said I had needs?"

Brooke answered, "Tutorgirl, we're women we all have needs."

"Well I don't." Haley then added, "He seemed like a total ass anyway. A very scantily clad, good looking ass, but an ass all the same."

Brooke and Peyton both laughed before Brooke said, "So was it totally hot?"

Both Haley and Peyton said in unison, "What?"

"His ass of course."

The three erupted into fits of laughter as they continued to eat, drink, and have fun. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice heads turning toward the door to see the celebrity that had just entered their midst.

Coming up:

Lucas' advice to Nathan.

Nathan meets Haley and Peyton again.

Nathan definitely feels something when he sees Haley, but will she feel the same?

What about Brooke?

What about Lucas?

Author's note: Chapter 3 will be posted by Saturday, and then I will continue to update once a week after that. I just started a new quarter in my doctoral program and I work two jobs, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone for your kind feedback and for encouraging me to keep going with this story. As I said last chapter I think I'm going to be updating every Saturday. I'm going to try for more frequently than that, but I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep. Enjoy Chapter 3.

I also made a couple of changes in the story between Chapter 1 and now. First, in Chapter 1, I said Nathan was a point guard. After going back to reruns, I discovered that he really plays small forward, so now he is a small forward.

Second, in Chapter 1 Nathan was in a hotel, now he owns a penthouse. It made more sense to me that way since he's a big star.

Third, in Chapter 1, I wrote that Brooke owns her own boutique. That is still the case, but she is designing clothes as well and just sold five designs to Rapid Couture.

Hope this clarifies for everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any little bit of One Tree Hill. I'm open to owning James for a little bit, and my husband even agreed that he would fall under a celebrity clause 8-)

Chapter 3

As Nathan and Lucas enter Blink, everyone seems to stop and stare. Nathan puts on his best smile and gives the crowd the trademark Scott nod.

Lucas looks at his brother and says, "Dude, did you just give everyone here the nod?"

Nathan just looks at him and says, "Who me?"

Lucas just shakes his head and thinks to himself, _Some things never change._

The young hostess brings Nathan and Lucas to what appears to be Blink's best table. Before asking if they need anything, she stops to look Nathan up and down.

Nathan smiles, but rather than responding he just thinks, _Good, I've still got it._

Lucas just shakes his head as the hostess backs away. He finally breaks the silence by saying, "So little brother, what has you so tweaked this evening?"

"What do you mean?", Nathan replies.

Lucas answers, "I mean, you say you need to talk to me about something that happened today. Then a very fine specimen of the female form comes up and practically has sex with you with her eyes and you barely take notice."

"I took notice." Nathan answered back.

"That may be, but you are usually out grinding with the girl on the dance floor by this point in the program." Lucas said to him.

Nathan paused and answered, "Maybe I'm just not in the mood tonight."

Lucas smiles and grabs his chest saying, "Come on man, you know I have a heart condition."

Nathan starts to get upset at this point. "Don't you get it Luke? Maybe for once I'm looking for more than a cheap fling in the bathroom."

Lucas changes his expression and says, "Look, I was only playing. Tell me what's up."

Nathan frowns and says, "I don't know man. I mean I have it all. I should be happy. I play for the Celtics. I make lots of money. I have a great place. I don't know, maybe I'm just being a whiny, spoiled brat."

Lucas answers, "Or maybe you're just realizing that you need more."

Nathan nods and says, "I just wish I knew what more is?"

After a few moments of silence, the two men's reveries are broken by the sound of laughter coming from the corner. All the boys could both do is say "Wow!"

Nathan quickly recovered and said to his brother, "That's them."

"That's who?" Lucas asked.

"The girls from the photo shoot." Nathan answered.

"Wait, what photo shoot?" a confused Lucas asked.

Nathan answered, "Peyton and Haley. The girls I started to tell you about. I tried to charm them and they were completely un-phased."

Lucas replied, "You know little brother, most of us mortals have a word for that experience. It's called rejection."

"I'm not an idiot man. I know what rejection is. It's just that something was different this time." Nathan answered back.

Nathan paused for a minute and thought some more. He then started again, "The one, Peyton, I understand why she wanted nothing to do with me. She said she was married. The other one, Haley, I don't know what her deal is, but I just need to find out more.

"So what are you going to do little brother?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looking resolved answered, "I'm going to take action, because I have a feeling I may regret it for the rest of my life."

Instead of calling him over dramatic, Lucas sat back and listened to his brother's plan. Little did Lucas know, but his brother's persistence would soon change his life as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. I'm doing this for fun, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4 

The girls were laughing and enjoying themselves when the waiter arrived at the table with a bottle of Martini and Rossi champagne.

Peyton was the first to speak up, "Excuse me, but we did not order this."

The waiter answered back and said, "This is from the two gentlemen in the corner. They asked me to bring it with this note." With that the waiter walked away leaving the girls with the note on the table.

The note said:

_Dear Peyton and Haley, _

_I'm sorry that I acted like a first class jerk. I hope that this will make up for it._

_-Nathan Scott_

Instead of being touched by the small gesture, Haley and Peyton were incensed.

Peyton started with, "What nerve that guy has?"

Haley answered, "I know. I mean who does he think he is. God's gift to women or something."

Peyton continued, "Does he expect us to swoon? I'll swoon alright. My fist will swoon right into his face."

Brooke took a pause as her opportunity to jump in. "Wait a minute Tutorgirl and P. Jagalski. Don't you think you might be blowing this out of proportion?"

With this both girls looked back at her and said, "No."

Brooke just stared at them for a second planning her next move. _Dang, why do they always have to make everything so difficult? Look at those two over there. They are fine. I need to act fast or they are going to blow this for both Tutorgirl and me._

Peyton started back in. "You know what? I don't care, because I have to leave anyway. Lets get the check."

Brooke began to sulk. "Come on P Jagalski, we were having fun. Can't we just stay a little while longer?"

Peyton and Haley just laughed at Brooke as she pouted and begged like a little girl.

Peyton answered, "Sorry ladies, Jake and Jenny are expecting me."

At this point Brooke stuck her lip out and turned to Haley. "Puh-lease roommate. Pretty please. We both look beautiful and are having so much fun. Pretty please.

Haley hated it when Brooke begged. She knew that if she decided to leave, she would not hear the end of it for at least a week. She finally gave in and said, "Fine, we'll stay."

Brooke jumped up and said "Yea! I love you Tutorgirl!"

Peyton took this chance to say good-bye to her friends and go home.

Haley said, "Well if you are going to keep me out tonight Brookie, I need to head to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

Brooke smiled and said, "Okay Tutorgirl, take your time." A wonderful plan had just hatched in Brooke's head and her friend had just unknowingly given her the chance to carry it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke knew that if she was going to pull this off, she had to act fast. Haley would be returning soon, and Brooke did not want any kinks in her plan. All she knew at this point is that there were two fine looking men over there, and that she and Haley had to have them. Of course it would probably take some convincing for Haley to realize this, but that did not stop Brooke from sauntering over to the table occupied by Nathan and Lucas.

Brooke confidently stepped up to the table, put on her best smile, and said, "Which one of you boys is Nathan?"

Nathan answered, "That would be me, and this is my brother Lucas."

Brooke smiled and said, "Ooh brothers, looks like we just scored two for the price of one tonight."

Nathan laughed while Lucas smiled and thought, _Wow this girl is hot, unfortunately she seems exactly like the type of girl that would throw herself at Nathan._

Brooke continued, "So Hot Shot and Broody, you gentlemen up to joining my friend and I. My other friend had to leave, so you can't expect us to finish that champagne all by ourselves can you."

Nathan and Lucas just nodded and got up with Brooke. All the while Nathan and Brooke were thinking to themselves _Score!_

When the three returned to the table, Brooke started in with, "So Broody, I know that Hot Shot over there plays basketball. What do you do?"

Lucas' heart skipped a beat as he thought, _Is she trying to flirt with me? _He then answered with, "I'm a writer for Sports Illustrated."

"Wow, sports must run in the family." Brooke answered. "Did you ever play yourself?"

Lucas still shocked that she was paying attention to him answered, "I did up until college. I had to quit when I was diagnosed with a heart condition."

Brooke gave him a look of genuine concern.

Seeing Brooke's look, Lucas continued, "Its not that big of a deal, I just have to keep my heart rate within certain limits. I can do pretty much anything except my doctor says that sports are just too dangerous."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Brooke said, "That's too bad."

Haley who said to Brooke in a disgusted tone, "Brooke, what are they doing here?", soon interrupted the conversation.

Brooke not missing a beat said, "Tutorgirl, you've met Nathan and this is Lucas. They've come to help us drink this fine bottle of champagne."

Haley just said, "Lucas, Nathan, can you just excuse Brooke and I for a minute?"

The girls stepped away leaving the boys alone.

Nathan broke the silence and said to his brother, "Dude if you want her, I'm not going to interfere."

Lucas just said, "What?"

Nathan answered, "You know what I'm talking about. Brooke. It is obvious that she is into you and you are into her."

Lucas smiled and said, "You really think so?"

"She's one step away from tattooing your name on her ass.", Nathan replied.

Lucas just looked as his brother smiled and said, "Shut up dude" although inside he was jumping up and down for joy.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley were having a conversation of their own.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm taking steps so we can meet some guys." Brooke replied.

Haley answered back, "Who says I want to meet guys?"

Brooke decided to refine her approach. She started, "Haley, look, I know that Chris hurt you, but you are entitled to have fun. I'm not asking you to fall in love or have some deep committed relationship with one of these guys. I just want drinks and dancing. Plus, Lucas is really cute and seems sweet, so please Tutorgirl, please don't be mad at me."

So Brooke knew it was a cheap trick to ramble and pout, but she knew it was the only way that Haley would give in. She knew she had succeeded when Haley said, "Fine, but I don't have to have fun."

Brooke just exclaimed "Yea" and wrapped her arms around Haley in a big hug before the girls returned to the table.

Brooke walked up to Lucas and said, "Come on Broody, dance with me." She then stopped herself and gave him a panicked look.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your heart. We can just sit. I don't mind." Brooke answered.

"Brooke, its okay. A little dancing won't kill me." Lucas said.

Brooke smiled and said, "Well, if you're sure."

The two walked off to the dance floor hand in hand, but not before Brooke mouthed the parting words to Haley, "Be nice."

**Coming up:**

Lucas can't believe that Brooke could be into him.

Haley and Nathan talk. Will Nathan be a jerk and screw it up?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait between the updates. I had a lot of ideas about where I wanted the story to go, but ultimately decided that I want the main focus to be Naley and Brucas. But don't worry, as the old saying goes, true love never does run smooth. Of course I do aim to please. Also, I have had a lot of computer issues lately that have made it extremely difficult. Again, I'm sorry... And if you are reading this, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of One Tree Hill and I'm not making any money off of this. I'd love to own James for a little while, but I'm not holding my breath.**

Chapter 6

Brooke walked up to Lucas and said, "Come on Broody, dance with me." She then stopped herself and gave him a panicked look.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your heart. We can just sit. I don't mind." Brooke answered.

"Brooke, its okay. A little dancing won't kill me." Lucas said.

Brooke smiled and said, "Well, if you're sure."

The two walked off to the dance floor hand in hand, but not before Brooke mouthed the parting words to Haley, "Be nice."

Haley thought to herself, _Yeah right, easy for her to say. This guy is a jerk. A good-looking, sexy jerk who I happened to see half naked today, but a jerk nonetheless. But he really did look good though. Oh God, did I really just think that. Oh crap, I did think that. Wait, I'm rambling to myself in my head. What must this guy think? Oh crap, I need to say something now, anything..._

Luckily for Haley, Nathan sensing her discomfort interrupted her thoughts. "So Haley, do you come here a lot?"

Haley said, "We come here occasionally. Brooke really likes it here."

Nathan said back to her, "Well, I'm surprised that I haven't noticed you here before. You are too pretty to miss."

With Nathan's use of a line Haley just laughed. Nathan looked at her and waited for her to stop laughing. When Haley finally did, she looked at Nathan and said, "Please tell me that not all women are dumb enough to fall for lines like that."

Nathan looking incredulous asked, "Like what?"

Haley just laughed again and replied, "You know the ones where you tell the girl that she is too pretty to have missed. If you are going to use lines at least be creative about it."

Nathan feigning hurt said back to her, "Who says that was a line?"

Haley chuckled and said, "Puh-lease, I know a line when I hear it."

Nathan knew he had to be careful at this point, because this girl was definitely stretching the limits of his ego. Throwing caution to the wind, he responded to her with, "Come on beautiful, if I was using a line, we would not be having this conversation. We would be moving to some place a little more intimate if you know what I mean." As soon as these words came out of his mouth, Nathan knew he had pushed it too far.

Haley started to get up and said, "Well then, don't let me keep you from some ready and willing bimbo that would be more than willing to get down and dirty with a superstar."

Nathan quickly grabbed her arm and said, "Haley wait! I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Haley replied, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I'm an idiot." Nathan replied.

Haley smiled and said, "You know something? I think that is the first thing we have agreed upon since we met."

"Very funny. Now, how about some champagne. I promise to be a gentleman." Nathan said.

Haley said, "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What kind of condition?" Nathan asked.

Haley answered smiling, "We have to order some chocolate covered strawberry cake to go with it. Their cake is to die for."

Nathan laughed and smiled while saying, "Haley, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Brooke and Lucas were enjoying themselves.

"You are an excellent dancer Brooke." Lucas said.

"You're not so bad yourself either Broody." Brooke replied. "So I haven't heard any screams from the table yet, so I guess your brother and my friend are still getting along."

With that, Lucas began to laugh. "Yea, Nathan can be a real jerk sometimes. His personality is an acquired taste. In fact I hated him for a long time when I first met him."

Brooke clearly confused said, "What like when he was born?"

Lucas explained, "No, actually I did not meet him until I was seven. We have two different mothers."

"Wow, how did that work?" Brooke asked.

"My mom and our Dad dated in high school. My mom got pregnant just after Senior year before Dad went to college. While he was at college, he met Nathan's mom, and she got pregnant too. He decided to marry Nathan's mom, and my mom raised me on her own."

Brooke gave him a look of genuine concern and said, "That sounds like it was really tough for you."

Lucas answered, "Not really. I had my mom, and we are both really close to this day. In fact she is still one of my closest friends. Plus my mom and I weren't completely alone, we had my uncle Keith, who my mom finally married about five years ago."

"That's really cool for her and you, but how did you and Nathan become close?" Brooke asked.

"Well it all started when I joined the basketball team my Freshman year of high school. We didn't get along at all. In fact, we got thrown out of a couple of games for fighting with each other." Lucas started.

"Wow that sounds really intense." Brooke said.

"It was for a long time." Luca explained. "But then Nathan started dating a really good friend of mine, Abby. At first I though he became interested in her to stick it to me, and for awhile, I think it was that. But then he really started to care about her. Abby really rode me to give him a chance, and finally we started to talk and become friends our Senior year."

Brooke still hanging on his every word said, "And then what happened?"

Lucas continued, "We started talking and hanging out a bit, but it was still strained. But then Abby got sick. She had a form of lymphoma. Nathan went to her every single day while she was in the hospital and even slept there most nights. I really finally got to see in him what Abby had seen in him all along. When she died, we realized that she would have wanted us to stay friends and brothers. We've been really close ever since."

Brooke was shocked, "Wow, that is so amazing."

Lucas starting to tear up said, "Yea, it was." Composing himself he continued, "So how did you and Haley become friends?"

Brooke lit up with this. "Tutor girl, Goldilocks, and I all met in Kindergarten."

Lucas looked back at her questioningly, "Tutor girl and Goldilocks?"

"Yea, and I am Tigger." Brooke started. "Haley is Tutor girl, because she was the best tutor in the school. Peyton was Goldilocks because her dad was out of town a lot and she always made it easy for anyone of us to come into her house while they were away. You know like the three bears story. And I became Tigger, because I was the resident cheerleader."

"It sounds like you all have a lot of history." Lucas said.

"We do. We've been close through everything. Boyfriends, breakups, parent divorces, Peyton's mom dying, Haley's parents selling the house for a motor home. Everything." Brooke explained.

"You guys are really lucky to have each other." Lucas answered.

"You're right about that Broody. We are." Pausing for a minute she continued, "So do you want to go back to dancing or should we keep getting to know each other?"

"I'd really like to keep getting to know you, if that is okay with you." Lucas answered.

"Broody, that's the best thing I've heard all day." Brooke said with a smile.

"So you had a Bunny named Bunny when you were little." Nathan said laughing.

"Yea, so? It's no worse than your fish you named Guppy." Haley answered with a chuckle herself.

"Touche. Point taken on that one Hales." Nathan said.

Haley began to blush profusely. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Nathan. "Would you be offended if I said that you are cute when you blush?"

Haley paused then said, "Look Nathan, I'm having a good time surprisingly. Please don't ruin it by going all NFL on me."

"Haley, I don't even play football." Nathan started before being cut off.

"All I'm saying Nathan is that I've been down this road before, the compliments, the attention, and I'm not interested in going through it again. Okay?" Haley asked.

Nathan was intrigued by this, but he did not want to scare her off so he answered, "Okay, but does this mean we can be friends?"

Haley still nervous at her attraction calmed slightly at this. With that she answered smiling widely, "Nathan, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry Again for the delay and I hope you enjoyed. Please R & R.**

**Up next:**

**The day after**

**A telephone call**

**A visit home **


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Parts of this could be considered rated M for explicit content, please skip it if you are under 18 (don't worry you'll still be able to figure out what is going on.) Thank you to everyone that took the time to review Chapter 6. And thank you all especially for the continued support for my little fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in OTH, so please don't sue me. I do take full credit for Abby's name.

Chapter 7

Nathan woke up and looked over to the sleeping form lying next to him in the bed. Bleary eyed and sleepy he reached out to her. "Good morning beautiful, ready for some breakfast?"

Stirring from her slumber she rolled over and looked at him. She then smiled and said, "Who needs breakfast when we can have a repeat of last night?"

Nathan smiled and said "Hales, you don't have to ask me twice." With that he placed his mouth onto hers. Nathan touched his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. As Haley granted him access, they began to explore the confines of each other's mouths.

After several minutes of heated making out, Haley stopped and said, "I'm actually very hungry, but want I want just isn't in the kitchen."

"What did you have in mind?" Nathan asked knowing full well what her response would be.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, she eased herself on top of his body. Peppering his neck and chest with kisses, she slowly moved down his body. When she reached his shaft and looked up into his eyes. Holding it in his hands she said to him, "Hot shot, I think I just found exactly what I'm looking for." With that she placed his shaft into her mouth.

Nathan couldn't remember ever feeling this much pleasure. Sure he had gotten head before, but this was different. She knew just how he liked it. The feeling of her tongue and teeth running up and down his hardened shaft, the pressure from the suction she applied with her mouth, he could help but moan in ecstasy. The more she sucked the more he moaned. Finally he began to feel the inevitable creeping up his shaft.

"Oh Haley! I'm so close baby. Oh keep going! Please don't stop." Nathan screamed.

"Dude, you need to wake up and put some ice on it." A voice said in the background.

Nathan began to open his eyes, and realized that he was alone in his bed. As if that was not enough, he realized that he was not alone in his room. Usually he could deal with this fact, but when it was his brother waking him from his reverie, that was a little tough to take. "Dude, do you always barge into people's places to wake them up?"

"Only when they have plans with me, and its almost noon." Lucas answered before adding, "Nice tent there by the way, can you hurry up and put some ice on it, we're already late?"

Smiling Nathan answered, "Aww man, your just jealous of the magnitude of the tent I can pitch. Plus, you ruined a perfectly awesome dream by the way."

"Nate, I think your neighbors could tell how awesome your dream was. And don't worry I'll never be jealous of my "little" brother." Lucas jabbed back.

Nathan answered, "I'm crushed. Now will you get out of my room so I can jump in the shower?"

"No problem man!" Lucas answered while leaving the room. "But hurry up, I might have a date tonight, so I want to get back."

Nathan continued to smile imagining the images from his dream. _Crap, this shower is definitely going to take longer than anticipated._

Coming up:

Where are Lucas and Nathan are going?

Lucas might have a date?

What about Naley?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, and I'm not making any money off of this. I am doing this solely for my own enjoyment, so please don't sue me.

To my readers: Thanks for all the positive feedback. Also, thank you for being so patient between updates. Please read and respond, so I can continue to know how I'm doing.

Chapter 8:

As soon as Nathan got in the shower, Lucas decided to dial the number that the beautiful brunette had given him the previous night.

After two rings someone sleepily answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, its Lucas from last night at Blink. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh hey Broody! No, you didn't wake me up. Plus, I was hoping to hear from you, why else would I have given you my number silly."

"Good point. Listen, I had a great time getting to know you last night, and I was wondering if we could do it again."

"That depends on what you have in mind." Brooke replied.

"Well, I know of this quiet little Italian restaurant off of Bleeker Street. They have some of the best food in Boston. Have you ever been there?"

Brooke thought for a minute before answering then said, "I've heard of it, but I've never been there. I'd definitely be interested though."

Lucas trying to contain his excitement said, "Great! How does tonight work for you?"

Brooke suddenly felt disappointed. "My roommate that you met last night, Haley and I were planning on having a girls night in tonight."

Lucas feeling dejected responded, "Oh that's too bad. Maybe another night then."

Hearing Lucas' voice suddenly gave Brooke an idea. "Wait, I never said I wouldn't go. We just need to find me a replacement to spend the evening with Haley tonight."

"We?" Lucas asked.

"That's right Broody. Would you be able to find out if a certain basketball player has plans for the evening?"

Lucas answered, "Sure, that be easy enough since Nate is in the next room. Are you sure that Haley will go for this?"

Brooke smiled and replied, "Of course she will. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

With that Lucas chuckled.

Brooke continued, "Plus the walls in my place are pretty thin. And while Haley spent last night arguing with your brother, there was no arguing with him when she entered sleepy, dreamy land if you know what I mean."

Lucas laughed again and said, "Whoa that's two TMIs in one day."

Brooke laughing too said, "I know." She paused and continued, "Wait, what do you mean."

Lucas still chuckling said, "Lets just say that Nathan and Haley were getting along quite well when I woke up Nate this morning."

Brooke was in hysterics by this point. "Whoa you're right those are two definite TMI's."

"So listen, I'm visiting my mom and Uncle Keith with Nate today, but I could pick you up at 8:00."

Brooke smiled, "8:00 is perfect. And what should I tell Haley about Nathan?"

"Hmmm. Tell her to wear something casual and that Nate will be over at 8:00 as well. I'll make sure that he surprises her with a wonderful evening."

Brooke was smiling from ear to ear by this point. "Great! We'll see you tonight Broody."

"Bye Brooke."

"Have a safe trip Broody!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own OTH and I'm not making any money off of this.

Shout outs to:

thedreamygirl

dopeyde

nateandhales4ever

lilmonkeygirl31

Nathanlvr

LJSkywalker

van332

OTHalwaysandforever

OTHFAN23V

Thank you all for your kind reviews of Chapter 8. Also, thank you for sticking with my story even though I have been pitifully slow to update. Please keep reading and keep giving me feedback, because I have to admit, I'm addicted. Thanks again!

Chapter 9

Haley and Brooke's Apartment

"No Tigger! There is no way you can make me do this." Haley screamed.

Brooke replied, "Come on Tutorgirl, you and Hotshot started to hit it off last night. What would one date hurt?"

"Brooke, the answer is still no. In fact, a hundred times no!"

"Tutorgirl, me doth think the lady protests too much."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"Come on Haley, a hundred times no? What is this 1848? I'm just asking you to let the guy take you out. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's not a big deal!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh no? Then what's with this hundred times no crap. I think your just running scared, because you're afraid you could actually like this guy."

"Brooke, that's a load of crap and you know it."

"Really?" Brooke asked.

Haley answered back, "Really."

"Well, Tutorgirl if I'm so full of crap, how come you were having a very loud intense dream this morning."

Haley, starting to blush asked, "What do my dreams have to do with anything?" knowing full well what Brooke was going to bring up next.

"Do the words, Oh Nathan baby give it to me ring any bells?"

Haley had no reply to this.

"Ooh or what about my favorite, That's the spot Nathan! Right there! Oh yea baby!"

"That didn't mean anything and you know it?" Haley finally answered. "And we don't ever need to talk about that dream ever again."

"Whatever you say Haley. I just think you should go out with him in real life. What do you have to lose?"

Haley suddenly thought back to three months ago when she personally thought she had nothing to lose. Oh course that was the day when she caught her boyfriend Chris with another student from one of their music classes. Then when she caught them, he had the nerve to blame her desire to keep her virginity until marriage as the reason he strayed. Haley refused to allow herself to become vulnerable with a guy again after that. She was perfectly content just studying music and hanging out with her friends.

"Hey Haley? Where did you go?" Brooke asked.

"Just remembering again why I don't want to date and will especially not date a player like Nathan Scott."

"Oh come on, is this about Chris? Peyton and I knew from the beginning that he was a complete loser and totally unworthy of you." Brooke started. "In fact the only reason why we didn't tell you anything to that effect is the fact that you would have kicked our butts if we would have. But Chris is in the past now, and he can't hurt you anymore, so don't you think its time to move on?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that one?" Haley said pensively before abruptly saying "No!"

"Well, its unfortunate that you feel that way because the boys will be here at 8:00 to pick us up for our dates. You will just have to tell Nathan that you aren't going to go when he gets here tonight."

"Come on Brooke, you wouldn't do that would you?" Haley asked.

She answered, "Hmm let me think about that? Yes, I would. And if you want to bale, you need to tell him yourself."

Stomping back into her room Haley shouted, "You're impossible!"

Brooke simply yelled back, "You're welcome. Come back out at 6:00 so we can pick something nice to were on her dates!"

Haley responded back that with a loud, "Ugh!"

Brooke thought to herself, Wow that went better than expected. I wonder where Lucas is going to have Hotshot take Tutorgirl tonight. It better be something special or else I'll have to kick his butt.

Coming up:

Nathan and Lucas' trip

A visit

Finally the dates!


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Authors note: Thank you again to everyone who keeps giving me feedback. It has been really sweet. Also, thank you to those of you who have been asking me to update. I apologize that I haven't been very diligent, and your message remind me that I need to update, because people are actually reading. Please keep reading and responding, and I'll keep writing. Thanks again.**

**Also, I have started the next Chapter, and have decided to post the first part to give to move the story along. I apologize for the shortness. **

**Chapter 10- Part 1**

Karen and Keith's house

"Mom, Keith?" Lucas called out into the house. "We're here!"

"Hey Luke, Nathan!" Keith exclaimed. "Karen is just finishing getting ready, but she should be out in a minute. So how have my nephew and son been?"

Lucas was the first to reply with, "I've been doing great. I have had a bunch of featured stories in the Globe this month, plus I got a publisher to finally look at the draft of the novel I've been working on, so that should be coming together."

"That sounds great Luke. And what about you Mr. Hot Shot small forward?"

Nathan replied, "Things have been good. I made the all-star team, so I think the Celtics are going to keep me. My agent says that they want to sign me to a five-year contract, but that the Knicks or the Lakers may make a trade offer. We won't know until after the post season and the draft."

Just then Karen walked in and said, "Wow, it sounds like things have been going well for both you boys." With that she planted kisses on both boys' cheeks. "Are you boys ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, but we may have to cut our visit short this time." Lucas replied.

Hiding the disappointment, Karen just smiled. Keith seeing his wife's face spoke up with, "So who's the girl?"

"Ouch busted!"Lucas said smiling. "It's not just a girl though, we both have dates tonight that were just planned this morning. I promise we'll make it up to you."

Karen and Keith were satisfied with Lucas' explanation knowing that their son was not one to blow off family time for just any girl. However, Nathan was confused at the mention of we, and he was not afraid to say so. Noticing Nathan's confused look Karen said, "We'll just meet you boys at the car."

When they left Nathan asked, "Umm, Luke man, what is this we you speak of?"

Smirking Lucas began, "Oh wait, did I forget to mention that we have dates tonight? I guess I did. You, Nate are taking Haley out. And I am taking Brooke to the Italian place on Bleeker."

"Let me get this straight. You planned dates with those chicks from the bar last night? The ones we met? And I'm supposed to take this chick out? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Now Nate, those chicks have names, and you'd do yourself good to remember them. Now repeat after me, Brooke and Haley." Lucas said still smiling.

Nathan answered, "Very funny punk. All I'm saying is how do you know that I didn't already have plans tonight."

"Call it a lucky guess."

"So Luke man, where am I supposed to take her?"

"I don't know, but I promised Brooke that you would sweep Haley off her feet. So you better do it, or else a very pissed off brunette will probably kick my ass." Lucas answered.

"But I thought you were into that sort of thing?" Nathan said trying to contain his laughter.

"Very funny wise ass. Lets go!" Lucas said trying to contain his laughter as well.


End file.
